narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ex-Lover Reunion
A warm summer day within the land of fire. People of many shapes and sizes basked in the contentment of such a beautiful day. The weather was perfect, none like anyone could ever ask for. And amongst these people, other local was present with her head held high, in an exceedingly proud manner. Her crystal blue eyes shined from the radiance of the yellow sun. Her cheeks were out stretched slightly upward, upon her visage was placed a smug smile; as if the young woman had no care in the world. Of course it was somewhat true that the young woman bore no responsibilities, a precaution specifically set by her father, in hopes of keeping his beloved daughter from "growing up to quickly". She strolled down the busy Konohagakure streets, passing by many people whom greeted her. Sumire's blonde hair flowed carelessly down the curvature of her back with each step she took. The slight tapping of her boots shouted authority, grabbing the attention of others as she passed by. "Such a splendid day." Sumire spoke to herself, looking about the nearby establishments after halting her movement. Even in such a shirt oause from her travels, it was a giant window of opportunity for anyone interested to try the young damsel. "Hey there, little lady." A husky voice spoke from behind her. The damsel's eyes fluttered with annoyance as she slowly turned around to face the unfamiliar voice. Her visage had then since turned downward to the unpleasant figure that sttod before her. "And who might you be?" She said with slight attitude. "The name's Dasuke Saruto-.." "Unimportant! That's what. I don't have time to waste on such an savage looking creature. Now, if you don't mind, I think it'd be best to be on you way." She snapped, flipping her brilliant blonde hair into the man's face. Now listen here you little bitch!" "Bitch!?!" Sumire shouted in her mind, causing her to reface the rather rude man. It was an action of complete instinct, and without any thought given into it. Sumire had then landed a devastating blow to the man's abdomin with her heel, resulting in a grunt and slight stumble backwards. After gripping his left wrist, Sumire swiftly leapt over his body, snapping his arm like as if it were a thin tree twig. While still holding it, she safely landed on his back with her foot lodged within, smashing him deeply into the ground. "Femme Fatale." She whispered lowly, quickly twisting her leg in a single jerk; effortlessly snapping the man's spine in two. Sumire couldn't help but smile as a familiar crunching was heard, followed by loud shouts of agony. "That'll teach you to watch your tongue in my presence." She giggled, flipping her hair yet again, before strolling off as if nothing had happened. "Pfft. As I would've expected." Upon hearing an awfully familiar voice, the young Nara turned her head slightly, peeking over shoulder to a rather unpleasant rather. It was her former lover, a face that she had once hoped to never see again. Her lips parted slightly, still with her back facing Katoku's face. Exhaling, the Nara turned her body in a 180 degree motion, fully facing her ex acquaintance. She plastered in a fake smile, bring her hand to caress the side of her face. "Hatake Katoku, to what do I owe the endearing pleasure?" She said with obvious pretense. "How do you do on such fine day?" Katoku bore a blank expression, seeing through Sumire's front and feeling the backlash of the true meanings behind her words. "Sumire, there is no need for you to pretend. I know-" "Ya!" Sumire shouted, cutting Katoku off with a kick aimed to his torso. Her foot landed safely witin his clutches. Chuckling lightly, he release her foot into its proper place, before dusting himself. "What the hell was that for?" "Don't you darr act like you didn't know that was coming! I told you specifically; the next time we were to cross paths, I was going to kill you." She spat fiercely with fiery red cheeks. Sumire could remember the dreadful day as it were yesterday, the first ever experience she'd had with heartbreak. Usually, Sumire would be the person to harshly end her relationships, neecry had she ever planned to actually fall too deeply into someone else's clutches. "You bastad! I hate you!" Sumire yelled, her heels clicking the ground as she stomped in a tantrum. Her tears slowly fell down the sides of her clear face, on to her chin to helplessly drip on the earthy floor. Seeing Sumire in such a weakened state surprised him astoundingly, the young woman usually possessed an attitude that portrayed her to be better than everyone else. However, the woman standing before him seemed not to be the same Sumire. The girl that always displayed confidence and grace was no longer present, but a pitiful shell of her former self. Somehow, he felt that he was somewhat responsible for her dismay. "Sumire.." He whispered, slowly stepping forward with her hands outstretched towards her. Standing only a few feet, he continued to walk closer. "Listen babe, don't cry." It was in that very moment, Sumire threw a fit of laughter. Her majestical blade slashed hus cheek with an agility nearly untraceable before landing it safely of his shoulder. The red liquid trickled downward, bringing about a insane stinging sensation. With reaction timing as slow as ever, Katoku bore a bewildered expression, still appear to be processing the unfolding event. His lips parted momentarily, only to shut them once. again. "Wait. Where in the hell, did you pull that sword from!"